The Diary Of Luna Lovegood
by TvGeek98
Summary: Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood. I don't know who's reading this, or what they're doing with my diary, but I'm going to trust you, and let you read on. If you're a Death Eater, well, I shouldn't think there'll be anything remotely useful to you, as this is just life, through my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Diary of Luna Lovegood**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express-Age 11.

Hello. I have been given this book by my Daddy, he says it will come in useful. I think he wants me to help him with 'The Quibbler' when I'm older. He told me to use this to write down descriptions of any new creatures I find at Hogwarts. I have decided not to do this; it would be silly, as any creatures at Hogwarts have probably already been discovered. Instead I'm going to use this book to write down all about my life at Hogwarts, so that I never forget. I wish Mummy would have done that, I never really got a chance to ask her anything about her time at this school, and Daddy won't say much. I do miss her very much, and I'm going to do my very best at school, because I want to make her really proud, if she's up there somewhere, watching over me.

I'm sat here in a compartment of the train that is empty, except for me. Nobody wanted to sit by me, but I don't mind, it's their loss, I can actually hold a fairly good conversation, in my opinion anyway. There is one girl that smiled at me earlier, Daddy told me at the station that she's a Weasley, and lives quite close to us. She has lots of brothers, so she's sat by them, but hopefully we can be friends at school. I've heard that one of her brothers is best friends with Harry Potter. Imagine that, friends with HARRY POTTER! I hope I get to meet him at some point.

I'd better go now, looks like everyone's changing into their robes. I do hope that the toilets are not infested with Nargles, as I find it rather uncomfortable getting changed in their presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A week into school.

Hello again diary. Goodness, it's been nearly a week already since I first wrote in here when I was on the train. So much has happened since then. I was sorted into Ravenclaw house- most of the boys were laughing and saying I should have been in Hufflepuff. I think they were implying that I wasn't clever enough. I ignored them, seeing as they couldn't even get into the common room. (And personally, I don't think that there's anything wrong with Hufflepuff, there's some very nice people in that house.)

I've had lots of lessons which I really enjoy, I can't choose my favourite, but I really hate potions. The teacher-Professor Snape, is horrible to anybody who isn't in Slytherin house, as he's the Head of Slytherin. I found out that the Weasley girl who smiled at me at the station is called Ginny, and she was sorted into Gryffindor, same as her brothers. She's the only friend I've really made, as I sit with her in a few lessons and she's really nice, but I think she finds me a bit odd.

One problem I have found since coming here is that the school is very obviously infested with Nargles. All my things keep going missing you see, and I think that the Nargles must be behind it. Oh well, my things will turn up eventually. Things have a habit of doing that. Going missing and then turning up in the most unexpected of places. That's what Mother always said, and I'm sure she was right.

Golly, must dash, someone's trying to get into the common room, the question's been changed, and they can't figure out the answer, so I'd better let them in.

Goodbye diary, I'll write soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: After one month.

Hello again diary, it's October the first, which means that I have been at Hogwarts exactly one month! I've done so much since being here; ridden a broom, levitated a feather, watched my first Quidditch match, and way more! I love it here, there's always something going on. Which reminds me, the most peculiar things have started to happen recently. People, and animals, have been getting petrified all over the castle, and it doesn't look like it will improve any time soon. Assemblies have been held to warn us to be careful, and new, much stricter rules have started being put into place. I even overheard one of Ginny Weasley's brothers saying something about a 'Chamber Of Secrets.' I'll have to look into that, sounds interesting….and I'm sure Dad may have mentioned something about it before. (Not that I listened, I wasn't interested at the time, but I wonder whether it has anything to do with everything going on at the moment?)

The good news is that Professor Sprout's mandrakes will be able to relieve everyone that has already been petrified, so nothing too serious has happened yet!

Got to go now, I have Potions, don't want to be late for Snape, but I'll write soon, especially if anything else interesting happens!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A few months in.

Ok, so I'm beginning to get a bit freaked out now. Teachers have been talking in hushed voices, and even more rules have been put into place. People have even begun to question whether or not the school will close, and we can't let that happen. Even Ginny has been acting strange recently, she didn't show up for Charms the other day, and I normally sit by her. It was very lonely without her, nobody spoke to me. Sometimes I like being on my own, like now. It gives me time to think. However, I do really enjoy spending time with other people, especially Ginny, I think we get on very well in lessons, and it's nice to have someone to practise spells with.

I need to find out what this is all about, more and more people are being petrified, and almost everyone's scared. The strangest thing about it is though, is people are saying that it's all Harry Potter's fault. He spoke parseltongue in one of the new defence lessons the other day, and everyone thinks he's evil. I don't see why, as everything seems to point in completely the opposite direction. For starters, he once defeated the most evil sorcerer of all time, so why would he be working with him? And secondly, when he spoke in parseltongue, he was warning a snake OFF one of the boys in his class, but apparently it sounded like he was 'egging it on.' (Which of course, makes no sense, because apparently, as soon as Harry started talking to the snake, it began to back down.)

This makes me even more determined to prove all the Harry haters wrong, and I WILL find out what's been going on here, and will try my best to put a stop to it, as I absolutely cannot let this school shut down, it means too much to me, my family and everybody else. I'm going to do what Mother would have wanted me to do-which is stick my nose in where it probably isn't wanted at first, even though they'll all thank me in the end.

Daddy wrote to me for the first time this year yesterday, and the letter arrived at breakfast this morning. He says I take after my Mum, according to him, she was in Ravenclaw house too. I bet she would have been really proud of me, I hope she's up there somewhere, I hope she knows how much I miss her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: After Easter.

Blimey, only one term left of school now, this year's gone so quickly. Probably because of all the excitement this year. Which reminds me, Ginny has been acting REALLY strange over the past couple of weeks. Actually, I haven't seen her at all today, she hasn't shown up to any lessons. She might be ill, but one of the other Gryffindor girls says that they haven't seen her since breakfast, and apparently she didn't talk to anyone at all this morning. All of the teachers seem equally stumped as to where she might be, and if she was ill I should think they might know about it.

At first I suspected Nargles, but this all seems way too serious to have anything to do with them. I hope it has nothing to do with 'He Who Must Not Be Named,' as I heard that he returned last year in the back of a teacher's head, and was once again defeated by Harry Potter!

I'd better go now; I have Transfiguration homework to be getting along with. I know this was a very short entry diary, I will write again soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again diary. I'm writing this while tucked under the covers. You see, I'm quite upset about recent events. I overheard Professor McGonagall say to one of the other teachers that Ginny had been taken by 'The Monster,' and now we all have to be escorted to classes by teachers at all times. Nobody is allowed to wonder off alone.

I really hope that Ginny will be ok, as I haven't a clue who this monster is or where he has taken her. She was the only person around here who was nice to me. Other than Rowena Ravenclaw, that is.

One thing is for certain; it isn't just someone joking around. This is serious. Ginny needs to be found and saved. I wonder whether she is in this 'Chamber Of Secrets' that the whole school seems to be talking about?

It's funny, abnormal events in school apparently began to take place around this time last year, and it was Harry Potter and his friends who were there to save the day. I wonder if they will do the same thing this time? I really, REALLY hope so.

Oh dear, I really must go now, I can hear footsteps, it'll be one of the teachers coming to check on us, I'll be dead if they catch me! (And, after recent events, I'm not so sure on how big an exaggeration that really is.)

Goodbye!


	7. Chapter 7

So that's it then. My first year at Hogwarts is over. I'm writing this on the train home, although this time, I'm accompanied by my new friend Ginny. You wouldn't believe how crazy the past couple of weeks have been.

The monster that captured Ginny turned out to be a giant Basilisk snake; but that's not all! It was a giant snake belonging to 'He Who Must Not Be Named!'

If it wasn't for Harry Potter, then Ginny would probably have died, rather than being sat here with me on the train ride back to Kings Cross Station.

I'm glad I've made a friend. I didn't really mind that I didn't have one, but it is nice to have somebody to talk to and share things with. We are currently sharing a packet of 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.' I have taken rather a liking to the ear wax flavoured ones. I'm not sure why everybody else I've met always spits those ones out, as I find them very tasty.

This year has been so exciting, and full of adventure, I'm quite sad to be going home, although it will be nice to be able to see Dad again. The good thing is I don't live very far from Ginny, so I can pop round to see her whenever I like!

I know my way around school now, what the teachers and other students are like, and I'm looking forward to going back and getting better at magic.

So goodbye for the summer, and bring on Year 2!


End file.
